Talk:Inspirational Speech
srry i typed wut i thought would be good in the wrong thingy i thought that it would be good if it gave all allies nearby more adrelaline. :Could be useful for giving the groups warrior / tank or whatever a starting adrenaline push, so he can start smashing skills right away =) 01:42, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Indeed. If a warrior used enraging with FGJ he could automatically use galrath or Dragon Slash nearly immediately. Very useful if you've arrived and there's a paragon or warrior in combat already. If you had FGJ, would it double this skills adrena gain? It would be very overpowered if you could... Flechette 01:49, 14 August 2007 (CDT) How is this overpowered? Usable only once per 20 seconds and even then it's only a 'nice' effect. The buff to FGJ owns this hard --Blue.rellik 01:52, 14 August 2007 (CDT) I meant if FGJ could affect this, then it would give 6 adrenaline + adrenaline from Enraging Charge. An organized team could give eviscerate immediately after the first blow. Or Dragon Slash. Flechette 02:00, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :That's hardly overpowered since it's still only 1 person --Blue.rellik 02:05, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :It would be if there's a paragon with echo and 2 warriors. How's jumping to 8-10 adrenaline not overpowered? Warriors could spike a whole lot easier in much shorter time. A paragon with echo may not sound very feasible but it's like touchers, no one thought at the beginning that rangers with necro skills were good, but turned out to be annoying and somewhat good. This skill could mean something. Flechette 02:11, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :: this skill is sweet! if it syncs with FGJ its too good! I bet we are gonna see this AT LEAST once in high ranked GvG! =) 02:15, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::And WHY would anyone want to run this skill? The only professions that would ever use high Motivation (8+) to get the most out of this skill are Paragons, and they NEED their adrenaline. IF a caster could somehow fork the skill slot and attribute points (at most 1 or 2 in a balanced team build), then yeah, they could use it. More often than not though, it's not worth it, especially with Avatar of Melandru Dervishes being ridiculously spiky with Wearying Strike. --Kale Ironfist 02:21, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Support Paragons. Battery Paragons use Motivation. Flechette 02:23, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Infuriating Heat. Now the paragon can bring some better skills --Blue.rellik 02:29, 14 August 2007 (CDT) I'm talking about using paragons. What use do Paragons have? Alot of their skills have been nerfed beyond recognition. I'm also justfiying use for this skill. I don't care about the other skills. Skills like this without anyone speaking out might as well be on the LAME pile. AoM + Wearying Strike has no relation to adrenaline. This is a paragon skill, not a dervish. Dervish have proven themselves to be highly useful, paragons in the eyes of some are still waiting. If they are not going to be support than they can simply drop echo and buff a warrior with this before attacking. Little rangers bring infuri, they have better skills than that. it would be alot more conditional as the spirit will easily be killed off if used by a /R. Flechette 02:35, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Wait are you talking about PvE or PvP? --Blue.rellik 02:40, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Both. No ranger I know would use infuriating Heat in any sit. It can/already-is discarded for better elites. Flechette 02:43, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::Well in PvP, rush is more of less the main speed buff, EC is nice but you can't rely on it (much like why frenzy = PvP king). You don't have to worry about the spirit dying in PvE as much if you put the spirit near the backlines and I would prefer a paragon with Focused Anger, at least they can do more than give the warriors adrenaline --Blue.rellik 02:50, 14 August 2007 (CDT) : so, ur saying that every paragon there is use adrenaline? my Morgahn doesnt, and he is quite good! and btw, Paragons are extremly useful, if u havent understood that yet, then maybe u don't believe in Support classes... =) 02:47, 14 August 2007 (CDT)